Apologize
by Ruinheart
Summary: After Hollyleaf revealed the secret, Squirrelflight does her best to get back Brambleclaw. Spottedleaf and Sharptooth also appear, what is happening?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Squirrelflight. I am a ThunderClan warrior, living a harsh life under my former mate and clan deputy, Brambleclaw.

I am not the only one suffering, my sister, medicine cat, Leafpool, is also suffering with me. We spend all our time together – Leafpool and I. We walk along the borders, especially WindClan. Leafpool insists on going there daily to see if we can find Crowfeather. She says she wants to apologize to him for everything. I tell her she's insane. Crowfeather's the one who needs to apologize, not her. But of course, she never listens to me.

I look around the ThunderClan camp. My eyes scan across all the cats. Brightheart was playing with her mate, Cloudtail. Daisy and Ferncloud were busy taking care of the kits. My sister was stocking herbs with her son and apprentice, Jayfeather.

I was searching for Brambleclaw, obviously. He still hasn't forgiven me after. Seasons have past, I am afraid he doesn't love me anymore. My mother always tells me there are much better toms out there. But everytime I approach someone, they run away from me because of my sister's and my lie. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are not my kits, DEAL WITH IT, I often tell myself. They always act like so-sorry babies around me, well except Hollyleaf, since she's in heaven already.

I wish I had them and Brambleclaw again.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, I would have been very scared when I saw the lion-like cat. But at that moment, something sent me hurling towards it, surging me to kill it. I sank my teeth into its neck. It let out a cry of pain.

Suddenly, thousands of memories surged through my head. Brambleclaw and I during the journey to find Midnight the badger, Tawnypelt and her rat bite, Feathertail and Crowfeather huddled together, Stormfur with Brook…They kept flowing through my head and I could stop it.

A tear dropped from my right eye. Sharptooth disappeared all of a sudden and a sharp and familiar scent ran through my nose. _Spottedleaf! _

"Oh Spottedleaf, please come out! I need your help!" I cried.

"Peace, dear one. I will always be with you," Spottedleaf said.

"Please help me get back Brambleclaw, I need him!"

"I sent Sharptooth here to refresh back your memories. You must speak to Brambleclaw, tell him you are sorry."

"He won't listen to me!"

"He misses you as much as you miss him. He will listen to you if you think of the right thing to do…"

Spottedleaf disappeared, leaving me alone.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, I would have been very scared when I saw the lion-like cat. But at that moment, something sent me hurling towards it, surging me to kill it. I sank my teeth into its neck. It let out a cry of pain.

Suddenly, thousands of memories surged through my head. Brambleclaw and I during the journey to find Midnight the badger, Tawnypelt and her rat bite, Feathertail and Crowfeather huddled together, Stormfur with Brook…They kept flowing through my head and I could stop it.

A tear dropped from my right eye. Sharptooth disappeared all of a sudden and a sharp and familiar scent ran through my nose. _Spottedleaf! _

"Oh Spottedleaf, please come out! I need your help!" I cried.

"Peace, dear one. I will always be with you," Spottedleaf said.

"Please help me get back Brambleclaw, I need him!"

"I sent Sharptooth here to refresh back your memories. You must speak to Brambleclaw, tell him you are sorry."

"He won't listen to me!"

"He misses you as much as you miss him. He will listen to you if you think of the right thing to do…"

Spottedleaf disappeared, leaving me alone.

"


	4. Chapter 4

A few seasons later…

"You can do it, Squirrelflight! Take a deep breathe and everything will be fine,"

"Think of those beautiful ki-"

"Brambleclaw, how many times do I have to tell you? Squirrelflight is giving birth and you should stop disturbing her. Now be of some use and get out of my den!"

I heard footsteps leaving the den and I guessed they were Brambleclaw's.

At that moment, I could not think of anything else except the memories of the journey to the sun-drown place to find Midnight.

"Your kits are going to be fine."

"I know, Jayfeather. I trust you."

Another voice appeared. "Oh! The first one is a she-cat! She's so beautiful!"

"And here comes another one. A gray tabby tom!"

"And the last one…a she-cat with amber eyes…just like Brambleclaw!"

"3 new warriors for ThunderClan, how joyful!"


End file.
